Turn Back Time
by Catness
Summary: This is my first Las Vegas song fic. please read and review! I would appreciate any suggestions! Third chapter up.
1. Turn Back Time

I was going to make it a short song fiction, but once again I get ahead of myself...

**TURN BACK TIME**

By Cat

**Mary...**

Danny asked me to marry him last night... I didn't know what to say. It was a surprise, I'll admit that. I told him I'd think about it.

_- Give me time to reason;  
Give me time to think it through...-_

He had driven me home... the trip had been in silence. Road trips were not like they had been when we were teens and in early twenties. Those times had been fun! But as we had grown older, my feelings had only grown for him and I never knew what to say around him. I envied him in ways. He was smart, knew what to do with his life, and he had just passed it by when he found out that I had dated Luis Perez when he went to the marines the first time... he had only talked to me about it once, and then I think he might have asked Luis too. He had looked innocent every time Luis' name was mentioned... but his eyes quickly averted to some other sight... I always have felt guilty at such times... I do regret dating Luis... I really do!

_- Passing through the season,  
where I cheated you...  
I will always have a cross to wear,  
but the bolt reminds me I was there...-_

Whenever I'm with another guy, whether friend or date, Danny had always had a certain look of jealousy, a twitch or a scowl whenever a guy's name was mentioned. I regret making him like this. His eyes tell me all. Whether happiness or sadness... it had been more sadness than anything else ever since he has come back from the marines... I overheard him talking to Mike the other night... I think he feels that something else might have happened between me and Luis while he was away... If I could change the past and all that happened between me and every guy I would!

_- So give me strength,  
to face this test tonight...  
If only I could turn back time...  
If only I had said what I still hide...  
If only I could turn back time...-_

The nights we had spent together, both times he had left for the marines... they were worth waiting for... But that was all that had happened between us! I want more than that! Danny knows that I'd like children... I know for a fact that he doesn't... Luis- he was willing to give me anything I wanted... Danny was prepared to as well... but seriously! Danny... I'm sure he likes me and all... but sometimes he can be so childish! He doesn't take our relationship seriously! He's become a real play-boy ever since he came back from the marines the first time! He never used to be like that! And then he gets jealous when I go off with someone! It's none of his business to ask me about my personal life!

_-I would stay for the night... for the night...  
Claim your right to science...  
Claim your right to see the truth...  
Though my pangs of conscience,  
Will drill a hole in you...-_

Ok... calm down... I shouldn't think things like that. He's my best friend and has been for some time now. Every day since we were two. I guess he must have been fighting an inner battle, ever since he kissed me behind the swings in fourth grade! I've changed a lot since that happened too. I had always imagined him asking me to marry him! I knew he would eventually!

_- I seen it coming like a thief in the night,_

_I saw it coming from the flash of your light...  
So give me strength,  
to face this test tonight...-_

**Danny...**

I asked Mary to marry me last night... I didn't go as well as I'd expected... she told me she'd think about it. What's that supposed to mean? I guess she must be a little upset because I've made her wait so long... I'll be surprised if she says 'yes' after all I've put her through! I guess I haven't exactly treated her right; I've neglected to tell her my feelings for along time now. But if I could take it all back and change the past I would.

_- If only I could turn back time...  
If only i had said what I still hide...  
If only I could turn back time...  
I would stay for the night... for the night...-_

Every time I see her with another guy, I feel guilty for all the things I have never said to her. I know she dislikes me for a lot of it and it still depresses her I guess. If only I could change it... Mary had moved in just after my mother's death and I still remember that sometimes I watched over Mary while she slept. She's really beautiful and always has been. Sometimes she spoke in her sleep about her father and how she was afraid. I never mentioned it though. I guess I was afraid that she might think that I was doing things to her in her sleep... I would never do that though. She also sometimes had nightmares and I'd stay with her until she fell asleep... if only I had told her my feelings then!

_- The bolt reminds me I was there  
the bolt reminds me I was there  
If only I could turn back time...  
If only I had said what I still hide...  
If only I could turn back time...  
I would stay for the night... for the night...-_

"Danny!" The voice suddenly wakes me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I say stupidly. A few colleagues laugh quietly.

"While you were off in happy-land I was telling everyone about me taking my wife to Hawaii, you are in charge." Ed's harsh voice had always scared me slightly. I hope he isn't planning to play practical jokes on me again...

After work, I walked down to my car and found Mary standing there.

"Hi," I smile at her, it's the first time I've seen her all day. Truth-be-told I didn't exactly look for her, to tell the truth even more, I was avoiding her. I guess I was afraid she'd say 'no.'

"Hi," she smiles back at me, it's contagious! "Could we talk?"

_To Be continued..._

uhh... as i mentioned... this was going to be a short... but i didn't know how to end it. i would apreciate suggestions... so please review!


	2. Breaking the habit

Thankyou for the suggestions Holbeth! I'll try and use them in here! Oh... thankyou for both of the reviews I got. I'm going to use another song in this chapter... called "Breaking the habit" by Linkin Park.

**TURN BACK TIME**

By Cat

**Mary...**

"Could we talk?" The words were harsh to say after so long. The last time I had asked him this was a long time ago. I don't even remember what it was for.

"Sure..." He replied, "Need a lift?" he gestured to his car and I nodded. We got in and he reversed out of the space and drove in the direction of my house.

"Danny..." I begun, it was harder than I first thought.

**Danny...**

"Yeah?" She obviously wanted to say something... I hope she isn't about to say no to my proposal from the other night...

"I'd like to ask you some things..." Mary said softly and slowly.

"Yeah..." Best thing I guess was to play it slow...

"Do you love me? What feelings do you have for me?" Mary blurted out. I was surprised at this; I know that much because I almost hit another car when she asked this.

"Mary... I love you, I really do, and it may not seem as if I did in the past but I really do love you." God my ramblings sound pathetic! "You've been my best friend for forever almost and you've always been there for me and helped me." Great! Now I really feel guilty! Memories from when we were kids are happier than they are now.

_- Memories consume  
like opening the wound-_

"Why did you decide to propose to me now? Why not before? Was it something in the marines that made you decide...?" Mary enquired. At least she seemed to be happy with my rambling answers from the last questions.

I shrugged as I parked in her driveway and turned the engine off. "It seemed like a good time and it was a little stupid me not asking you in the first place." My answer may have been a little attempted but she took it fine. "Being in the marines... I guess it only pushed along the decision."

"Uhh... what do you really want from a marriage with me? Why not some other girl?" Great! How am I supposed to answer this? Just ball park it I guess.

"I love you Mary. I want to be with you." Not really what I'd expect if I thought it through... It makes it worse when I'm being asked this in the blink of an eye. "I want to make you happy in any way I can. You're a great friend and I really care about you..." I do love her. That's the truth. Everyone just assumes that I'm a typical play-boy with nothing but cheating relationships that are full of lies. Of course not! I want to be with Mary, I don't want o hurt her or upset her. I just don't know how to admit to her everything that I need is her.

_- I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
[Unless I try to start again]-_

Ever since I came back from the marines the last time, she has been really upset and we've grown apart ever since. I regret it. Especially when I started dating Delinda. I guess Delinda was a sort of pain relief from Mary. Mary was of course dating someone else at the time. She had started dating him before I came back from the marines i think. Delinda was just a harmless fling. She broke up with me though I think she only dated me to get back at her father...

She thought I didn't notice but I knew she was sad when me and Sam became mutual friends. She thought we were more but Mary is the only one for me!

Then we go trapped in that lift, Mary and I. She explained about her dream of us getting married. She told me about what she expected our house to look like, she had expected me to take over me dad's building firm and have Sunday dinners with him. When we were kids she used to tell me that she wanted five kids, ten dogs, I had never expected her to think up a white picket fence too! I was confused as to why she chose me! Sure I was her first kiss, sure I was the one who protected her from her father... But what made me so special? Why did she choose me?

_- I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused-_

I would have asked her to marry her after that event if I hadn't found out that she was dating and possibly sleeping with one of my friends- Luis Perez- while I was in the marines the first time. It hurt me a lot to know that she could have lied to me about it. She had said to me that they were just friends when I asked her about it when I returned from the marines. Then I found out the truth from Delinda I think it was. Or maybe it was Sam... Anyway I don't know the reason she lied, or why she refused to tell me. But I'm sure she had a good reason.

_- I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean-_

I have changed a lot since I was younger. Back in high school. I was the captain of the football team, and I'd have to admit that a few ladies wanted to date me. Every day after school I used to hang out with one girl though. Mary. We used to do every thing together.

Then I started to date. Mary became my Monday through Thursday girl, a friend used to refer to her as this. When it came Friday I had a date and a few for the weekend. She used to stay up every night I had a date. Waiting for me. I was guilty then and I still am. I don't know why I ever started dating girls... I never wanted to marry any of them, just Mary. I bought her a dress for the prom and took her, she had no money after leaving her parents' house and moving in with us. I just felt as if I should do something for her after her being hurt like that from her father.

I shouldn't have left for the marines like that. It was just that I didn't want the same thing that happened to my mother to happen to her. God! I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Mary! I saw what had happened to my father and I guess I didn't want the same thing to happen to myself.

_-I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight-_

"Listen. Danny? Could I have a few more days to think about it?" Mary asked. I nodded. I knew what she was talking about and I was happy to tell her yes. As I needed a few days to think about it myself. As I entered my house five minutes later I shut the door quietly and entered the living room. I sit down gently on the leather sofa and stare at the first thing my eyes fall on.

_-Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again-_

My thoughts were harsh at this point. I regret not asking her sooner. She might have said yes at that point. Instead of now. She has been my friend ever since we have been two. Through thick and thin as many people say. Maybe since I didn't ask her sooner she'll say 'no' because she only wants to be friends. She might have gotten over me and gone for someone else. That would be terrible on my part. I'd be happy for her though. At least she'd be happy with someone else. I close my eyes and sigh. I don't think I'd like it much but as long as whoever she chose made her happy. I feel worse than I did before.

_- I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause i'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends-_

I get a startle the next morning. I must have fallen asleep somewhere during my thoughts. I had dreamt about her. Again. I often dreamt about her. She occupied my dreams most nights to tell the truth. She and a guy. I never remember who he is. But I do remember that they're kissing and they get married- she's wearing a beautiful dress. She has always looked beautiful in white. Like an angel who has fallen from heaven. She says "I love you..." She's about to say his name. But at this point I always wake up...

It's a bit depressing... As long as she's happy though. It's my day off today. I was thinking of getting some errands done. Then maybe going to my father's job site. Generally avoiding her. Little did I know it was also her day off. She arrived at my place halfway through breakfast and asked if we could talk... again.

I mentally screamed at this. I got the answer to my proposal. It's not what I expected...

_- I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Breaking the Habit  
Tonight-_

_To be continued..._


	3. Left outside alone

AN: Sorry I have left this so long but I have been very busy with various other things… Anyway, this chapter is using a song by Anastacia: "Left outside alone…"

* * *

Danny- _I mentally screamed at this. I got the answer to my proposal. It's not what I expected…_

**TURN BACK TIME  
**By Cat  
**Left outside alone**

Danny sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh; he placed his head in his hands and refused to look Mary in the eye.

"Why?" He asked with a sad edge to his voice which made Mary feel sympathetic. "Why 'no?'"

Mary also sighed and looked at him with sadness in her eyes and she took a deep breath. "Danny?" She let a sorrowful tear slide down her face without warning. "I've been waiting since year four for you to realise that I love you, I've told you my feelings, my dreams and most of all I wanted you to love me back. It's only now that you seem to realise. Why now? Why not back then?"

The emotion in Mary's voice was too much for Danny to handle. He'd been under a lot of stress lately and the thought of the event was more than he could handle, all he wanted to do right now was get it over and done with.

"What does this mean? It's not ok Danny!" She shouted. "You know how I feel; you've known how I've felt for years!"

All Danny could do at this particular moment was shake is head in utter sorrowful. "Mary, I-I'm sorry." Was the only thing he could say and a slam of the door alerted him to the fact that she had left. He hung his head in a sorry manner and then took a deep breath. He leaned back and whispered to himself. "I'm so sorry Mary," he whispered after the, now gone, love of his life. "I love you so much…"

_-All my life I've been waiting_

_For you to bring a fairytale my way_

_Been living in a fantasy without meaning_

_It's not ok, I don't feel safe -_

Mary let the tears fall onto the pillow and there she cried for hours, she hadn't wanted to say 'no' but something had told her that it would be just like the last time he returned. He had ignored their relationship then and what was to say that he wasn't going to do it again?

After a while Mary sat up and brushed the tears away from her eyes. She grabbed a tissue and wiped away the remaining make-up and tears and then she took a deep breath.

After a moment she leaned over and grabbed the phone from her bedside table and dialled a number.

"Hello? Yes," She said as the person on the other line picked up. "I was thinking, how about you and I go out for coffee sometime?"

_-I don't feel safe (oooh)-_

Danny lay down upon the bed and looked at the ceiling for a few moments before closing his eyes in pain. His wounds from the marines had been painful, but not as painful as this. It seemed as if they were returning in full force just to punish him. Danny rolled over to avoid the pain but then gasped in agony.

He lay back, taking deep breaths. His vision became fuzzy and his head started spinning. Danny closed his eyes tiredly and gasped for air. The blackness brightened and a light appeared, Danny gasped at the heavenly figure dressed in white which appeared.

"Mary?" He gasped at the redhead who appeared. "I'm sorry."

_-Left Broken, empty and in despair_

_Wanna breathe, can't find air_

_Thought you were sent from up above_

_But you and me never had love_

_So much more I have to say_

_Help me find a way -_

Mary looked out the window; the stars looked beautiful this very night. Mary sighed and looked at her feet with a sad look. It was true that he hadn't exactly been the best boyfriend ever, but he had been a great friend.

She shivered and went to the wardrobe and retrieved a jacket.

After returning to her bed she sat and looked at the picture covered wall. She sighed when she saw the photos of the two of them having heaps of fun at many events and celebrations. She sighed and happy childhood memories filled her head. She had always blocked out the sad ones, she couldn't handle those with out bursting into tears.

_-And I wonder if you know_

_How it really feels,_

_To be left outside alone_

_When it's cold out here_

_Well maybe you should know_

_Just how it feels_

_To be left outside alone_

_To be left outside alone -_

All through her life, ever since year four Mary had told Danny that she liked him, loved him in fact. Danny had repeated the things the same sort of things back to her. Multiple times, but Mary had never felt that he really meant most of the things he said. There had been many events during their lives that had prevented them from doing anything about it though. Mary truly believed that it was now, she felt that there was nothing between the two anymore.

_-I tell you, -_

She'd been waiting multiple years, and when she was in grade four it seemed worth the wait. She had always dreamed of the whole white-picket fence thing, now it just seemed like a dream, an impossible dream. A perfect fantasy, a perfect reality.

But everything had changed once Danny's mother had died. He had become distant, he had blocked the reality from himself and he didn't like to admit it. But he was scared, it was easy for Mary to see and she understood what he was going through.

Her mother had died also, when she was younger though. She had needed to be saved from her father as well. She had little to no family. Danny and his father were great though. They had always made sure that she had done the right things and helped her with problems. Her sanctuary was their house and she spent endless days at their house, avoiding going home to her father and avoiding the things he did to her.

_-All my life I've been waiting_

_For you to bring a fairytale my way_

_Been living in a fantasy without meaning_

_It's not ok, I don't feel safe -_

Mary sighed and knelt before her bed in silence to do something that she hadn't done in years. Not since she had made refuge in Danny's house. Closing her eyes in absolute silence, she began to pray. For understanding, that everything would fix itself and that she knew why she was doing this now, and not before?

_-I need to pray... -_

Looking back on it, Mary felt that she had been played. Ever since year four; they were on, they were off and then often back on again. And the question she had often asked herself was: 'what were they?'

Danny had always seemed like a play boy but when it came to real relationships he was a couple of French fries short of a happy meal. He knew a lot about it, but he had never really got it down-pat. Mary had never really understood his ethics of relationships, whenever another man had come along; he had always claimed that she was 'his girl' but they had never done anything about it.

_-Why do you play me like a game?_

_Always someone else to blame_

_Careless, helpless little man_

_Someday I might understand_

_There's not much more to say_

_But I hope you find a way -_

Mary lay down on her bed without much remorse for her thoughts. But she couldn't help but think that something was wrong. She closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath.

Meanwhile Danny was taking deep breaths as he lay on his bed in a state of mock sleep. Danny looked through the eyes of his alternative dream personality. He saw visions of Mary and himself as kids. His mind watched and reminisced his life.

An image popped out from the rest and for the first time in a while he saw the time when he and Mary were in year two. It had been a cold day and they had just been let out of class, for recess.

"Where's your coat Mary?" Danny remembered having asked her.

"Daddy won't buy me one." She had replied. Danny had remembered her shivering like mad.

"Here you go," he replied, while taking his jacket off. He handed it to her and after having it pushed back by Mary, he placed it upon her shoulders. "Come on Mary, I don't want you freezing to death…" After a consoling glance to her, she complied.

"Thankyou Danny," she said to him quietly.

"It's ok," he said back. "I'm not going to leave you all by yourself."

_-Still I wonder if you know, how it really feels_

_To be left outside alone, when it's cold out here_

_Well maybe you should know, just how it feels,_

_To be left outside alone_

_To be left outside alone -_

With a hopeless glance outside the window her gut annoyed her once more, something was wrong. At least her gut said so. With a distant glance at the ceiling she suddenly grabbed her car keys; she had to check whether everything was alright.

_-I tell you, -_

After a ten minute drive she parked in a rush outside Danny's house. She ran up the steps hastily and rang the doorbell. After receiving no answer she repeated the action.

_-All my life I've been waiting_

_For you to bring a fairytale my way_

_Been living in a fantasy without meaning_

_It's not ok, I don't feel safe -_

Using the key Danny had given her, she opened the door to his house. "Danny?" She called out worriedly. She walked into the kitchen and took a tour of the house, in quite a rush.

"Danny?" She called out in a very concerned voice. "Oh my lord!" She exclaimed as soon as she entered the master bedroom and saw her best friend writhing in pain upon the bed. She put hand to his forehead and gasped, he was covered in cold sweat, yet a fever had risen.

_-I need to pray..._

_Ooh Pray_

_Heavenly father (oooh)_

_(Please)Heavenly father (Save me) Oh save me_

_Oooooh... -_

Mary looked at Danny carefully; he had been in a coma for just over a day. The doctors had told her that the coma was brought on by stress, lack of sleep, and Danny's lack of a healthy diet. For the most part, she felt very guilty, thinking that she had caused most of this.

Right now, she wished that she hadn't said all that stuff to him. At the moment, she felt like she didn't mean most of it. But what had happened was fate, now perhaps she could try and talk sense into him. Perhaps now he would change, try talking to her instead of hiding it all away. Perhaps he would ask her to marry him under different circumstances now.

It was what she had always wanted, wasn't it? A life with Danny, where he'd tell her what was on his mind. Mary knew that Danny was willing to give her everything she asked for. But at the moment, she just wanted him to learn something from it all.

_-And I wonder if you know_

_How it really feels_

_To be left outside alone_

_When it's cold out here_

_Well maybe you should know_

_Just how it feels_

_To be left outside alone_

_To be left outside alone -_

"Danny?" She said to him gently. "Danny?"

Danny opened his eyes and blinked as the bright light hit his pupils. He lifted his head for a moment, only to be pushed back down by one of Ed Deline's strong hands.

"Wha-what happened?" He stuttered as his eyes got used to the light.

"You passed out and fell into a coma." Mary said to him gently. "You should try and rest."

_-All my life I've been waiting_

_For you to bring a fairytale my way_

_Been living in a fantasy without meaning_

_It's not ok, I don't feel safe -_

Danny looked away, refusing to look Mary in the eye. He felt bad about what he had done in the past and how Mary had felt that she needed to go back to his house to see if he was alright. He was a little guilty about how it always seemed like she was the one taking care of him these days. He missed when they were young, spending days running around in the park, Taking long walks on weekends, and going to the pool with Greg.

Danny looked up after a moment. "I'm sorry that it's been like this Mary," he said after another minute of silence, "I _do _love you though: always and forever."

_-I Need to Pray....-_

_To be continued…

* * *

_


End file.
